truth or dare at the salvatores
by tvdatotwhphg1
Summary: It was Stefan's birthday and everyone went to the Salvatore house to play truth or dare. The only problem was, HE was going to be there and Caroline really couldn't deal with his stupid glorious self and his amazing accent.(rating may go up) t for language for now KLAROLINE
1. chapter1

They had decided that Stefan's birthday party theme was going to be truth or dare, much to my distaste. Reason being I always seemed to have to take my clothes off.

But it's what Stefan wants so I guess I'll do it would do it this ONE time. "I promise it won't be like last time Caroline" Stefan had promised countless times but she knew it would be. He also said that the Mikaelson family had to come. ugh.

" Come on Caroline we were best friends in the 20's remember? He and bekah were actually pretty cool back then, and it's my birthday." He just HAD to keep milking that cow didn't he? I mean after like 500 years doesn't the guy get tired of birthdays? " Fine, just don't make me sit next to him."

What she really wanted to say was _"fine but if you make me sit next to him and hear his lovely accent, I might just explode."_

That was really the only reason she didn't want him to be there. At least Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, And Eijah were going to be there. Elijah would stop Klaus if he got too out of line, he was one of the only good Mikealsons left.

The night of the party Caroline went through her closet and found absolutely nothing, well nothing she thought would impress klaus. She put that thought out of her mind _no Caroline you absolutely do NOT care about what he thinks!_

About two hours later she showed up in a blue ( the color Klaus said looked good with her eyes, though she told her self that's TOTALLY not why she picked it) summer dress with flowers on it and yellow flats.

Most people weren't there just Damon, Stefan, and Elena. They were still decorating a little bit. " Hey I can help you with that" she told her best friend who was trying to put a streamer up where she couldn't reach.

"Thanks care" she said. "Hey, bonnie and jare are here!" Elena squealed looking out the window" Caroline let them in the door " Hey, just put the present over there on the counter" She said. That's when she saw the head lights.

It was a fancy car that she assumed she wouldn't be able to pronounce the name of, so she knew automatically who she knew the owner was.

Sure enough seconds later the door opened to reveal Klaus. He had a wrapped present in his hands and when he saw her staring at him he smirked "Hello love." She crossed her arms. " Don't call me that. Put your present on the counter" she said coldly.

He smirked again "So that's the game we are playing is it love? fine." He said (totally ignoring exactly what she told him _not_ to do) put his present on the counter and sat down on the couch.

She continued staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow "care to join me love?" she lifted her chin and went into the kitchen to get the cake."your loss" she heard from behind her and ignored.

They waited for the rest of the Mikealsons to get there in their own fancy cars then Caroline came back out of the kitchen " Cake time erybody gather round" She said

" What am I, four? Do you really expect me to blow out candles?" Stefan whined raising an eyebrow. Caroline glared

" I happened to work very hard on this cake so you're going to blow out the candles, eat it and like it, also while you may be like four-hundred and ninety nine years older than me but I can still kick your ass" she said and Damon and Klaus chuckled

"Go ahead baby bro blow out your candles before the baby vampire beats you up" Stefan looked at Caroline and she winked before he blew out his candles.  
After everyone had cake and ice cream they were going to open presents then play truth or dare.

"Ooh ooh open mine first!" Caroline said like a giddy child. She was really exited for him to open it. "Wow Care it's really nice how did you get it?" It was a topaz necklace for his birthday " well I knew your birth stone was topaz so I wanted to do something with it I just had to compel a few people and shizam! one topaz daylight necklace"

"Thanks Care is it really a daylight necklace?" he asked he seemed to really like it, good."Yeah well I figured if you ever lost your ring, until you found it you could have an extra."

He nodded and went on to the other presents he opened all of them and got a new diary from Elena, a puzzle and a cane from Kol (because apparently Stefan was getting old and that was what old people liked), a book on the Salvatore family tree from Damon, and some expensive wine that apparently had some memories, from Klaus. Now they were going to start playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**yes I know I know I updated really quick but i'm kind of new here so seeing like 130 people (so far) in the world that is viewing something I created well ... it's a pretty big deal.**

* * *

(sorry if this is kind of confusing I have no way of showing you how they're seated so I will have to try to describe it for you) Everyone was getting their seats, here is where everyone sat: Kol sat at the end of the row next to Bonnie, then Jeremy , Damon, Elena, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Matt,Caroline,Elijah, Kathren and back to Kol.

Stefan and Elena had picked everyone's seats so there would be no problems, and after they made sure everyone seemed fine with the seating arrangements they started.

Elena told them the rules, apparently this wasn't going to be normal truth or dare. "okay you get three passes and for every pass you use you have to take off an article of clothing

" she looked at Kol when she said this "and this rule is NOT so we could see you with less clothing than normal Kol, this is so nobody would keep chickening out every time"

Kol put his hands up like he was surrendering "I never said-" "Yeah I know but everyone here knows you were going to say something doochie like that"Caroline reasoned

"valid" he said. "And also if you say truth you have to drink" she said motioning to all the liquor on the coffee table "but whyyy?" bonnie asked "because that's also chickening out bon bon" Kol winked

"And the last rule is the originals get to compel you if you pick truth so you can't lie". Klaus and Kol's eyes lit up.  
They decided that Kol should go first (to get it over with) he (predictably) picked Bonnie "truth or dare" He said devilishly

" uhh... truth" everyone respected her choice though, even Kol. Bonnie drank "are you a virgin?" Bonnie nearly choked on her drink "no" she said simply his eyes widened

"who-?" she smirked and cut Kol off " all you asked is if I was a virgin you didn't ask who" she said and he glared Klaus chuckled

"clever little witch aren't you?"Then he went over and compeled her to tell the truth "yup she was telling the truth" he confirmed Bonnie looked around

" Caroline truth or dare" Caroline thinking sweet innocent Bonnie couldn't possibly think of something she wouldn't like or disagree to "dare" she said and smiled

"I dare you to prank call Tyler and tell him you're breaking up with him and never want to see him again"

Caroline's jaw dropped along with all the others "What? I never liked Tyler" Klaus burst into laughter went over and highfived Bonnie

" wow I really like you tonight little witch. I will go get your phone Caroline" Caroline was still going through the initial shock, she couldn't believe Bonnie would do this.

Klaus brought her phone after a minuet she dialed the number "Hello ... uhh Haley? Umm can I talk to Tyler?" pause " yeah I guess I can wait" She heard laughter in the background "hey care" said Tyler "i'm breaking up with you and never want to see you again" she said

" YEAH WELL TOO BAD BITCH BECAUSE I WAS CHEATING ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME" and he hung up. Caroline could tell he was drunk by the way he slurred, how irrational he was, and the unoriginal insults.

In an instant her friends were there "it's okay care he was a douche anyway" and "If I would have known I wouldn't have-" "no bon it's really okay the funny thing is , I don't really care."

They both looked puzzled while all the others stood around awkwardly looking at them, Elena was the first to speak.

"huh? I thought you liked Tyler" she said. "Well I thought I did but i guess I don't, because i'm not sad or anything" Caroline said and shrugged.

"well should we keep playing or-?" Stefan asked " Nah I don't want to ruin your fun guys, besides i'm not as sad as I thought I would be ... i'm fine really" so just like that Caroline got over Tyler and they went on with their lives.

* * *

**how'd you like the latest installment of truth or dare? If you want to have a specific truth or dare on here you can leave it in the reviews I WILL take requests ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I can tell just by your reviews that your guys are Klaroliners and I TOTALLY respect, and understand that. p.s Kol and Bonnie are still alive, and Elena is with Damon.**

* * *

Even after the Tyler incident, Stefan's birthday went on as planned and everyone continued to have a good time. Giggling, Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Oh no." Bonnie said, this was not going to be pretty "Bonnie truth or dare"

Bonnie took another drink signaling that she was going to go with truth, and once again no one blamed her. Caroline smirked " if you had to sleep with, kiss, or marry with Kol, Elijah, or Klaus, who would you do what with?" _crap, she's out of her mind!_ Bonnie sighed, " I would sleep with Kol, kiss Klaus, and marry Elijah." Kol smirked, Klaus smiled at Caroline -obviously proud of her for her form of payback, and Elijah chuckled.

Bonnie, not wanting any more attention on her for the night decided that she would choose a boring one just to get all eyes off her. "Elena truth or dare?" Elena lifted her chin "Dare, of course" Bonnie nodded, she knew she would say that " I dare you to act like you're Kathren" Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes "very original witch, maybe you should bibbity bobbity boo yourself a better dare."

Kathren did a face that said _not bad_ and said "That's actually something I would say" everyone laughed and Elena looked at Caroline "Caroline truth or dare"

"truth" she replied and everyone looked surprised as she drink, she shrugged " I needed a drink" Elena looked thoughtful, she really wasn't expecting her saying truth so she had to come up with something.

" How do you REALLY feel about Klaus?" She said out of nowhere. Caroline looked at Klaus: he actually looked a little hopeful, she sighed and hoped she wasn't going to regret this later " Well I think he's a jerk first of all"

when he made a face she rolled her eyes "I wasn't finished, yeah you're a real jerk you like seriously need to stop ruining peoples lives , but sometimes you're really nice and sweet and I would kind of like to see that side more in you ... but I can't say I don't find your "big bad" side a little attractive when it's not pointed at me or my friends - which isn't often but still."

Yup, she regretted it. Elijah had come over and compelled her, then confirmed that she was indeed, telling the truth Klaus was grinning like an idiot, and Kol and Rebekah were teasing him about being "mushy" but he didn't seem to care he was too busy... well, grinning like an idiot.

Caroline rolled her eyes "it's your turn" she said. He nodded and looked around the room "Elijah, truth or dare" Elijah chose truth because there was no telling what Niklaus would do if he chose dare, and drank.

" I can't say that wasn't a wise choice brother, okay hmm..." Klaus smiled mischievously signaling that he had a truth, and a good one at that " Elijah you seem to have taken a liking to the Petrova doppelgangers, how about Elena? what do you feel towards her?"

Elijah's jaw locked " Elena is a nice person, and I have taken a liking to her as a friend nothing more." Klaus smiled "well there is no way to tell for sure but I for one think he's lying." Klaus said and Rebekah, and Kol nodded, agreeing. "Well I assure you I do not" Elijah said.

Elijah turned to Kol "Kol I believe you haven't had enough discomfort tonight , truth or dare" Elijah said smiling, surprising everyone that hadn't grown up/lived/ran away with Elijah.

He really could be a spontaneous fun guy he just had to get comfortable with you. Kol scowled "dare" he said simply he knew where this was going " I dare you to tell this whole room what happened in L.A that one time."

All the people of the original family started dying laughing except for Kol who's face was red as a tomato. " I-I was drunk you guys know that" they all continued to laugh hysterically

" do it" Klaus said in between laughs " well ... it was my birthday so we were in L.A celebrating. Then some idiot got the wise idea that we should do karaoke-" Elijah int interrupted him "Kol, that was you" Kol's face got even more red.

"oh ... so we went to the karaoke place down town - I was drunk as a skunk mind you- and I got on the stage and started singing Adele. Then apparently I stage dived right into the ground." They were all laughing now, and Klaus pulled his phone out, as did Elijah and Rebekah

"we all still have it on our phones" Rebekah said, and they showed the video now some people were crying laughing. _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be_ Caroline thought.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys I'm really running out of truth & dares now so could you pleaaase put one in the reviews I actually did kind of do someone's request two people put in requests (you know who you are) and I kind of combined the two (sorry I don't want Klaus and Care to kiss YETT!) so if you want to see your truth/dare in my story just tell me to and I will try to get it in.**

* * *

It was 10:00 and everyone needed a break. So while Bonnie and Elena went in the kitchen to make enough popcorn for everyone, Caroline went outside to look at the stars.

She heard the door open and close, and immediately knew who it was by his presence, it was weird; it was like she could feel him when he walked into a room, and she knew his presence like it was her own.

He came and stood next to her but she didn't look over, didn't even acknowledge his existence. She just stood there looking at the stars, wondering what he was thinking.

"You seem distant love, where are you right now?" She finally looked over at him "I'm sorry my mind is ... elsewhere" He nodded "I understand, you put on a good front but I can tell it's still bugging you a bit."

He said looking at the smiled "what gave you that idea?" she asked, only half serious "well it probably has to do with the fact that you keep sneaking drinks every time I look over." He said smiling back

"Well you must look over a lot, but yeah, the worst thing is I'm not really sad about him, the thing that really bothers me is what he did." she flinched as she said the words, he had betrayed her.

"I guess we are both not very fond of betrayal, it's even worse when you trusted that person... you know I could easily "take care" of him and that werewolf slut for you." she laughed|

"no,that wouldn't solve anything but if I ever need an assassin I'll call you." she giggled as she thought of him busting down the door, and Tyler screaming like a chick."You know, you're not that bad, big bad."

He grinned her words reminded him of what she said about him "is that your name for me now?" He asked she scoffed "It's always been your name, Big bad."

Caroline was in a better mood after her break, the only thing she wasn't exited about was that it was Kol's turn. Her happy mood was wearing thin when he turned to her.

"Caroline truth or dare" And like that her happy mood was gone. She didn't want to be deemed a chicken so she said "dare" and once again hoped she wouldn't regret it. He grinned "I dare you to say "in bed" after every sentence you say."He said, and was very obviously proud of it.

Caroline tried not to talk, but she wasn't succeeding, she had already had a few slips like when Elijah dared Rebekah to switch clothes with Kathren just to make them mad, and Caroline just HAD to say " wow Elijah is surprisingly good..."

Yeah she was never going to live that one down.

Once again she regretted it. It was Rebekah's turn and Caroline REALLY hoped that she wouldn't pick her, luckily she didn't. Rebekah turned to Klaus "truth or dare" she said.

"Truth" He said which shocked some people "wow the big bad goin for truth, what will he do next? DAMMIT ... in bed." Caroline said and quickly shut her mouth. Everyone laughed at Caroline's pain, and Klaus shrugged laughing "I like to mix it up..."

He smiled, because he was at first talking about why he picked truth but he decided it was a perfect time to answer Caroline's unintentional question, and Caroline narrowed her eyes

" DON'T DO IT" she warned and he smiled bigger "... in bed"

She ran over and tackled him to the ground meanwhile he was laughing at his own HILARIOUSNESS and she was repeatedly punching him in the chest,and in the face.

He was still laughing when Stefan came over and grabbed her off him, and put her back in her chair. Klaus was still laughing "It was just your reaction that made it funny" he said in between laughs.

She narrowed her eyes and brought her finger across her neck signaling that he was "so dead" but she couldn't say anything to put the fear of God in him... too bad. Rebekah rolled her eyes " If you two are done flirting, I'll get back to my truth"

Caroline growled, Klaus chuckled " what Caroline meant by that is "yes Rebekah, we are done flirting" And Caroline growled again. "Niklaus, have you ever hmm... accidentally touched someone's butt before?" Rebekah said with a mischievous smile. Just then Stefan and Klaus locked eyes and both fell over laughing. After they had gained composure Klaus said "No of course not."


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you to someone, for your dirty mind, me gusta que :3 and another someone thanks for that too, I know the format is bad I'll try to do something about it. (you know who you guys are, as well as everyone that has read my reviews.) hey, by the way can someone tell me if it's okay to put someones fanfic name on here? Like if I'm thanking them? I haven't seen anyone do that so I was just wondering. **

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were still giggling about Rebekah's question, and yes I said giggling and that's what I meant. Two grown men -vampires mind you- were giggling.

It was Klaus's turn now, He looked around the room. "Hmm ... Kol truth or dare?" He shrugged "truth I guess, everyone else is doing it" he took a drink. "Would you jump off a bridge if everyone else was doing it?" Elijah asked and Kol smiled "I have actually, on a few occasions" he said, and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"If you had to be stuck in a room with someone in this room, there are no doors or windows in this room, who would it be and why?" Klaus asked "It would probably be Bonnie, because first of all she's a witch, secondly she's hot, and thirdly if she couldn't use her magical powers I could just keep feeding on her then healing her so I never starved." He said matter-of-factly, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

Kol turned to Caroline. "Caroline truth or dare" She sighed "dare in bed" she said, and he smirked. " we need less clothing up in hea so start undressing" he smiled like he did nothing wrong "very original Kol I bet nobody EVER thought of that one" *sigh* "in bed" she said then took her shirt off, and stopped there.

Kol grinned "nuh uh sweetheart I meant all of them" she glared " are you forgetting that the rules CLEARLY state everyone has three passes if they pass they have to take an article of clothing off." she said and lifted her chin "in bed" she didn't even care that time.

Kol was still mad about Caroline out smarting him, but she didn't even care. "Rebekah truth or dare" she said turning to her, Rebekah smiled "well I'm not a coward like you Caroline so I will pick dare." Caroline knew just the thing that would wipe that smile off her face "I dare you to sit on Stefan's lap." she said proudly, and Rebekah's face got white as she went over and sat on his lap.

Then it was her turn, she had to get her back but how... "Caroline truth or dare" Caroline knew where this was going and secretly hoped it was what she thought it was. "dare" she said with fake nervousness, when Rebekah smirked is when she knew her suspicions were correct. "I dare you to sit on Nik's lap"

She said and Caroline could tell she was proud of it, so she put on a show of walking over to the love seat Klaus was sitting on and sitting on his lap with a look of distaste, she also had to remind Klaus that her eyes were "up here" a few times in the process.

"Damon truth or dare" Caroline said settling on Klaus's lap. "Dare" he said, Caroline was ready for this "I dare you to put your underwear on the outside of your pants, go to the nearest convenient store and buy a box of tampons, and bring Bonnie so we know you did it" she said and everyone started laughing.

Bonnie and Damon got up, Damon went to the bathroom and when he came back his underwear were on the outside of and his pants were on the inside. "okay bon-bon, let's go" she nodded and they went off on their adventure.

When they came back Bonnie ran in the door laughing like a crazy woman, and Damon followed her in with a box of tampons in his hands. "I hid behind an isle the whole time, the funniest thing was the cashier was a guy and he didn't even question it!" Bonnie said she had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay yeah boo me all you want but I went back and changed the format on all my previous chapters so you better thank me. I also advise all you to re-read the previous chapters because they're better now.**

* * *

Caroline was still sitting on Klaus's lap and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't dislike it. After the dare with Damon everything got more fun.

Damon dared Elena to sit on his lap which she did happily, Stefan and Rebekah seemed to be getting along, and Bonnie was leaning against Jeremy. The couples were quite cute to Caroline her favorite had to be Rebekah and Stefan. Even if her and Rebekah weren't exactly friendly she still liked them together

She decided it was time to retire to their homes after Damon and Elena started making out, Jeremy and Bonnie were making googily eyes at each other, and she over heard Rebekah whisper something about an extra birthday present in Stefan's ear. Klaus, Kol, and Eljah all flinched when they heard this.

"All right people I think we should get going It's... really late" she said eyeing Stefan and Rebekah when she said this.

"Are you sure you're okay with Klaus driving you home Care?" Elena asked hesitantly. "Of course Elena you should stay here with Damon tonight." Caroline assured her. Elena was her ride and seeing that she would rather stay here with Damon, Klaus offered her a ride home.

When they were leaving Elena said something to Klaus that sounded like "So help me God Klaus if you hurt her in any way I will find a way to kill you." Elena assured him and he smiled. "Nothing to worry about Elena she is in good hands."

With that they left the Salvatore mansion. The ride home wasn't a quiet one, they were both talking and laughing about the party. Klaus was surprisingly sweet.

"Why are you being so sweet all of the sudden?Change of heart?" She asked. He smiled "I thought about what you said, and I'm willing to just be your friend for now if that is really what you want... but I don't think I can last very long before I fall completely in love with you." he replied

She thought over his words and said "do you think you could take me to your place? I left my mom a note saying I might spend the night just in case." I said and he looked completely off guard.

"Caroline-" He started but I cut him off "I don't think I can last long either." I said looking down. We had stopped the car in front of his house.

"You know the only reason I stay away from you is because i'm afraid." she stated still looking down. He lifted her chin up and suddenly they were staring into each others crystal blue eyes."Don't be afraid of me." he pleaded and kissed her

They busted through his door still locking lips. He put his keys on the table by the door and they flashed upstairs, then to his bedroom and shut the door behind them to make sure Kol didn't come wandering in.

They were struggling with each others clothes doing everything they could to get as close as possible. The kisses were like water to Caroline and she was a man dying of thirst. It was what she needed after Tyler, Damon, and all the others that had abused her.

She had even forgotten about them. It was just her and Klaus now, It didn't matter who they were or what they had done- what they had done. What HE had done.

The words were like ice water was pouring on her. And this time she wasn't dying of thirst- this time she was drowning.

She unattached from him "I can't." she said. "Love this was your idea, I mean not that I don't mind or anything but-" She silenced him with her finger.

"Can you promise to stop doing bad things?" she asked. When he didn't answer she said "Not in all of course but the people I love. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy? My friends? I can promise you they will stop trying to kill you and what not if you stop endangering them, and they know I- I love you." She stuttered and looked at her feet on the last sentence.

"Nothing to be ashamed of love." He said soothingly "And yes I promise I will stop if they do but ... no promises with Damon. I know what that bastard did to you." He said angrily.

I put my arms around his waist "Yes that's why I didn't count him in my list." I said and he chuckled. " So will you, Caroline Forbes except me, Niklaus Mikealson A.K.A the 'big bad' to be your- " he hesitated and I smiled. "Do you mean to ask me if you can be my BOYFRIEND?" I said putting emphases on the word to make him uncomfortable

He flinched on the word "boyfriend" and said "Yes I suppose so." I let go of him and shot up in the air "HALLELUJAH! Alert the media!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes " So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. "Hmmmm..." I pretended to be thinking " Yes I suppose so." I said mocking him.

But he smiled anyway. He pulled me into his bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So I know that seems like the end but trust me it's not there is more in store.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

When Caroline woke up she smelled pine needles and expensive cologne. Not the kind where it's too strong and annoying like Tyler's old cologne, it was nice.

She also smelled bacon and eggs. She descended down the stairs and seemed to be guided by her nose to the kitchen (but really, where else would one to expect the smell to come from?).

When she saw Klaus making bacon she took the time to admire his backside (hehe) then hugged his waste from behind. "hi" she said simply. He turned around and smiled when he saw her bedhead. "Good morning, beautiful." he chuckled looking at her hair. "I don't even care. I smelled bacon so I came." she admitted

He nodded as if he understood where she was coming from. "Hey do you want me to finish making toast?" she asked anxious to do something with her hands. "sure." he replied getting back to his bacon.

When the pair were done cooking they got their plates and sat at the table. "So how do you want to break the news about our relationship to my friends?" Caroline asked, getting down to business.

Klaus sighed "well Stefan will probably be overjoyed, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt will be worried and overprotective and Damon- well let's just not just tell Damon, ok?" he asked and she agreed.

He sighed again and went on "And to answer your question we will definitely have to break it to them lightly, perhaps you could tell Elena,Bonnie, and Matt at school today and I'll invite Stefan out for drinks and tell him.

She scowled "why do I get all the hard ones?" she asked. Klaus raised his eyebrows "I have to tell my family." he stated simply.

Just then Kol and Rebekah came in "Tell us what?" Kol asked curiously. Klaus turned to Caroline for help, and she raised her hands "you said you would tell them." she smirks. Klaus looks at his feet "well are you keep talking like we are not even in the room or are you going to tell us the bloody secret?" Rebekah snapped.

"Patience is a virtue sister." Elijah came in in his normal suit. The man almost made suits look casual, well they were casual... for him. "Oh hello Elijah, I see you wear suit pajamas also?" she said eyeing his attire and feeling under dressed in her sweats and T-shirt borrowed from Rebekah's closet.

Rebekah didn't even notice her clothes missing so it was okay. Elijah looked down curiously at his suit "what do you mean?" he asked looking rather clueless. "Really? You've seriously never noticed all you ever wear are suits?" she asked

"Well I do wear suits a lot, but not ALL of the time." he said looking troubled, like he REALLY never noticed before she pointed it out. Rebekah scoffed "wow you are trying to change the subject aren't you?" she smiled nervously "was it working?" she asked.

She looked thoughtful for a second "Yes, actually it was. Very clever, Nik I think I like this one." she stated, then she seemed to think about it, then nodded and Caroline sighed in relief.

It wasn't that Caroline was scared of her but... yeah no who is she kidding she was terrified of her. "So what's the news bro?" Kol asked looking at Caroline. "And if I may ask, why is she here? Or does she have something to do with the news..." He looked suspicious.

"Well she isn't here for me, or Elijah, and hopefully not Rebekah..." He trailed off and looked at Rebekah. She shook her head so he went on "So SHE MUST BE HERE FOR NIKLAUS!" He grinned then shook his head.

"But that can't be right... I seem to remember she was the smart one that always rejected Nik... hmmm " he said eyeing them. Klaus finally rolled his eyes "If you would let me finish you would know that me and Caroline ARE indeed ... together." he said slowly like he was contemplating what would get them riled up.

But apparently all his attempts were in vain, Kol jumped up like he had been shocked, Rebekah squealed, and Elijah flashed one of his rare Elijah smiles.

Klaus rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be jumped on by Rebekah, screamed at by Kol (because apparently he took all the hot ones) and pat on the back by Elijah.

"I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal-" Caroline started before getting interrupted by Rebekah. "Of COURSE IT IS! Do you know how long it has been since he had his last relationship?!" Rebekah screamed/asked

Klaus buried his head in his hands. "Rebekah-" he groaned but he got cut off also "OOH! We need to go shopping sometime! You can tell me all about how it happened!" she clasped her hands together on her chest.

Caroline laughed "Oh my God! That sounds great, I have not gone shopping in forever." Caroline exclaimed. Klaus rolled his eyes "At least I don't have to worry about you two fighting anymore." he said and he actually did feel quite re-leaved, he put on a good front but he really did care what his sister thought about Caroline.

Suddenly Caroline got a great, mischievous idea. "You know what? Let's just skip school, and go right now!" she said and grinned as Klaus' eyes widened. "You realize Caroline that would mean you wouldn't get to tell your friends just yet, right?

Her grin got wider "Really? Oh no! Your'e saying I would have more time to realize how to tell them without getting the dissapointed faces?!" she asked like it was a travesty. Klaus shook his head. Rebekah giggled and said "yes, I think we'll get along just fine Care." Caroline smiled at the nickname "Me too Bekah" Caroline had always wanted to call her that. 


End file.
